


Bookstore Battles

by wonufu



Series: Stereo Sweethearts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, One Shot, Reading, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonufu/pseuds/wonufu
Summary: Seungcheol goes to the library for a mystery, only to realise he has a real life one in the aisle next to him...





	Bookstore Battles

Seungcheol's POV

"Yah! Go to bed you two!"

"You need to sleep as well, first day of year 1 for you tomorrow!"

"No I don't care if you're double digits now, you still need to sleep!"

I constantly run around the house trying to get all the littlies to bed. They can be a handful, but they're family. And I love every single one of them. I haven't always had a big family, but as I grew older, I gained more siblings to the point where I'm now looking after most of them. Not that mom and dad don't, it's just I help them when I can.

I guess because of this I'm more used to taking care of people then being taken care of. After all, I'm the oldest of 6, who takes care of the oldest? The next oldest is still 5 years younger than me, so really they all feel like my responsibility. After the kids all go to bed, I say goodnight to mom and dad and head to my own room. Not to sleep of course, what college student sleeps?

In the morning, I help mom by driving the three youngest to school. They're bustling with excitement, the twins are going into year 3 and the youngest into year 1. I wish them all good luck and tell them to look after each other as they wave back at me, the youngest jumping up and down with an oversized bag. Ah~ cute.

After that I go to the library. I don't usually come here, but it's nice to relax the mind. The library's a calm place, I could just sleep there and no one would mind. I park the car outside and head into the library, the cool air hitting my face as I enter. I walk around for a bit before resolving on reading a mystery book. I kind of love mystery.

As I wander up the aisles, the library's so quiet that I'm able to hear footsteps in the aisle next to me. I scan the shelves looking for anything that piques my interest, when I see a book. I take it out, only to see the book on the opposite side of the shelf taken out and replaced with the most dazzling eyes. They're brown, and framed by dark, long hair. The brown eyes stare back into mine, and I realise I'm so captivated that I haven't realised the slight invitation of a staring competition by the other's slanted eyes. I'm a sucker for competitions, so I stare back, smirking, and accept the invite. I keep staring into his eyes, working in and out of focus from them, not sure how to react and just hoping no one blinks so I can stare at them longer.

But of course, I feel an eyelash in my eye which causes me to blink. I see the other faintly smile as I quickly duck my head, touching my eye to delicately flick it out before it irritates any further. When I finally see the lash on my finger my head snaps back up to the strangers, but they've already left. Damn it.

I put the book back due to lack of interest, as I found my own mystery to deal with, and head back outside. But there's no hope, the strangers out of sight.

I only got a glimpse of their face. They have brown eyes and long black hair, well not really long it's only down to his chin but it frames his face so perfectly… God, I looked into a strangers eyes and already am thinking about them in a way that I shouldn't. I shake my head to try and distract the thoughts, but it doesn't really work.

That's alright. I'll go back tomorrow to try and find him.

The next day I go back there after dropping the kids off again. I walk back to my aisle, intending to find hi- a book, the book from yesterday. I walk up and down, but there's no sound of footsteps. I turn around to scan the other side when I hear an approaching set of feet, and calmly turn around to look through the shelves. It's him. I can tell, his hair is slightly blowing with every step he takes. I can't help myself, but I walk a bit closer. Apparently, I'm not quiet enough because the stranger turns around, and my eyes once again meet his. He squints his eyes and tilts his head at me, as if checking me out, but continues to walk up the aisle at the same time. I follow him, only a couple steps behind but my pace matching his. He reaches the end of the aisle first, and I step out to greet him. Only, he's not there. I check down his aisle, but he's disappeared from there too. I go back to check around the area, but he's not there. 

I missed him again. Because he saw me.

Maybe I should make sure he doesn't see me.

I go home and flop on my bed. A stranger, a mystery, the source of all my current thoughts. Why does he attract me so much, why am I thinking so much about a stranger I’ve only seen. I’ve never even heard his voice. I go to sleep that night wondering why I just can’t get him out of my head.

The days following always end the same, I go to the mystery aisle, mystery stranger shows up, I get interested but before I can talk to him, he leaves. I’m starting to wonder if he leaves on purpose…

The next day I drop the kids off again, to mom's delight, and go to the library. Instead of going to the aisle straight away, I opt for staying near the entrance, out of sight of the entrance but close enough so that I can see everyone who enters. A couple people enter, and I'm waiting there for a few minutes, until my eyes open wide. It's him, he's walking through the library right now and he's even more breathtaking now that I can see his whole body. He's wearing a woollen sweater that clings to him and hangs over his ripped jeans, striding through the library with a sway in his walk. It's just as captivating as his eyes.

I walk after him and see him heading for the romance aisle, the aisle just next to mystery, as he starts walking up and down. It seems as though he's looking for a book. 

Wait…

He's not looking at the shelves, he's looking through them. I think he might be looking for… me. After noticing no one's there, he seems to look up at a book on the shelf, but it seems he's too short for it to look properly. I take my cue and walk up behind the other, reaching over him to grab the book and bring it down for him. I can hear the hitch in the strangers breath as I lean over him, lightly pressing my body against his back.

"Here you go." I hand the book to the other as he looks up at me, eyes wide open as he takes in my face. He knows who I am, and from my smirk, he knows I know who he is.

"It's you…"

"If you mean the mystery guy from the next aisle, then yes." I give a slight laugh as the other sheepishly puts a hand to the back of his neck. "My name's Seungcheol."

"My name's Jeonghan."

Jeonghan. "Nice to meet you Jeonghan."

He seems a bit flustered, so I decide to help him out. "You like romance?"

He smiles at that. "Yeah, I love it. All cliches and so on, I'm basically like the average teenage girl in a male college student's body." I laugh at that to which he starts smiling, and eventually laughs too. His laugh is refreshing. His face is refreshing, god, his eyes now that I’m right in front of him are refreshing. It’s breathtaking.

I’m standing there, not knowing what to do but just looking at Jeonghan, who’s looking right back at me, just like the first time. He smirks a bit before grabbing my hand and leading me down the aisle.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

I decide to trust him and let him lead me up some stairs and to the second level of the library. He leads me across the room near the corner where there’s a ledge half the room height up, which you can only enter by climbing up and squeezing through. The little ledge is tall enough for someone to sit down, and people can still see half of it, however the ledge extends a bit further up to allow for the window. Once we’re both up there and sitting down, I look at the window which shows an amazing view of the nearby suburbs, as the libraries second level is quite tall.

Jeonghan cuts through the silence. “This is where I go a lot. It’s peaceful and not many realise it’s here.” Ah, so he didn’t leave the library, he just came here.

“Is this like, your hideout?”

He shrugs. “You could say that. I spend more time here than at home.”

“Why not at home?”

Shrugs again. “Just because.”

It seems like there’s more to that, but I leave him be. “Jeonghan?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you bring me here?”

He smiles before looking down at his lap. “I wanted to have something to share with you. Other than the mystery and romance aisles.”

I smile at that, and move around to sit next to him. I grab his book with my left, right arm slinking behind his shoulders as I open the book, to which Jeonghan leans into me, and we start reading together without interruption. 

I think I like this hideout too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write another part to this but I thought of a great pt 2 and 3 so now i am  
> hope you liked this  
> any fics that are in my stereo sweethearts series are written for a friend  
> but if you have any requests or ideas im all open :))  
> any one shots I write are not related to any of my other works but the one shot itself  
> so ye :)  
> ALSO PART 2 OF "Little Lattes" BEING UPLOADED IN A FEW DAYS DW


End file.
